Allied invasion of Italy order of battle
Allied Invasion of Italy Order of Battle is a listing of the significant Allied and Axis formations that were involved during the Allied Invasion of Italy (the landings at Salerno, Reggio and Taranto) 3 September – 16 September 1943. Allied Forces *Allied Forces Headquarters - Mediterranean (AFHQ) Commanded by General Dwight D. Eisenhower *Allied Naval Forces - Mediterranean Commanded by Admiral Andrew Cunningham **Western Task Force (Operation Avalanche) Commanded by Vice Admiral H.K. Hewitt **Force H Commanded by Vice Admiral Sir Algernon Willis **Naval Task Force, Operation Slapstick Commanded by Vice Admiral Arthur Power *Mediterranean Air Command (Allied) Commanded by Air Chief Marshal Sir Arthur Tedder, Headquarters at Algiers, AlgeriaSecret Document 161, Location of units in the Royal Air Force, 34th issue, July 1943, Royal Air Force Museum accession number PR02859. Allied 15th Army Group Under the command of General Sir Harold Alexander. Under direct Army Group command (Operation Slapstick at Taranto) *'British 1st Airborne Division'Molony, pp. 242, 244 & 245. Commanded by Major-General George F. Hopkinson (Killed in Action 9 September replaced by Major-General Ernest Down) **1st Parachute Brigade - Brigadier G.W. Lathbury ***1st Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***2nd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***3rd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***16th (Parachute) Field Ambulance **2nd Parachute Brigade - Brigadier Ernest Down ***4th Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***5th (Scottish) Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***6th (Royal Welch) Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***127th (Parachute) Field Ambulance **4th Parachute Brigade - Brigadier J.W. Hackett ***156th Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***10th Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***11th Battalion, The Parachute Regiment ***133rd (Parachute) Field Ambulance **1st Airlanding Brigade - Brigadier Pip Hicks ***1st Battalion Border Regiment ***2nd Battalion South Staffordshire Regiment ***181st (Airlanding) Field Ambulance **Glider Pilot Regiment U.S. 5th Army (Operation Avalanche at Salerno) Commanded by Lieutenant General Mark Clark. Army troops *'US Ranger Force' - Lieutenant-Colonel William O. Darby **1st Ranger Battalion **3rd Ranger Battalion **4th Ranger Battalion *'British Special Service Brigade' - Brigadier Robert Laycock **No. 2 Commando **41st (Royal Marine) Commando U.S. VI Corps Commanded by Major General Ernest J. Dawley *'U.S. 3rd Infantry Division' Commanded by Major General Lucian Truscott. *'U.S. 34th Infantry Division' Commanded by Major General Charles W. Ryder. *'U.S. 36th Infantry Division' Commanded by Major General Fred L. Walker. **141st Regimental Combat Team **142nd Regimental Combat Team **143rd Regimental Combat Team *'U.S. 45th Infantry Division' Commanded by Major General Troy Houston Middleton. **179th Regimental Combat Team **157th Regimental Combat Team **180th Regimental Combat Team British X Corps Commanded by Lieutenant-General Richard McCreery. *'British 46th Infantry Division'Molony, p. 278n. Commanded by Major-General John Hawkesworth **British 128th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier M.A. James ***1/4th Battalion Hampshire Regiment ***2nd Battalion Hampshire Regiment ***5th Battalion Hampshire Regiment **British 138th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier G.P.Harding ***6th Battalion Lincolnshire Regiment ***2/4th Battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry ***6th Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment **British 139th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier R.E.H. Stott ***2/5th Battalion Leicestershire Regiment ***5th Battalion Sherwood Foresters ***16th Battalion Durham Light Infantry **Divisional troops ***46th Reconnaissance Regiment ***70th Field Regiment, R.A. ***71st Field Regiment, R.A. ***172nd Field Regiment, R.A. ***58th Anti-Tank Regiment, R.A. ***5th Medium Regiment, R.A. ***115th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, R.A. ***Engineers ****270th, 271st and 272nd Field Companies, R.E. ****273rd Field Park Company, R.E. ***2nd Battalion Northumberland Fusiliers (Machine Gun) *'British 56th Infantry Division'Molony, p. 277n. Commanded by Major-General Douglas Graham. **British 167th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier C.E.A. Firth ***8th Battalion Royal Fusiliers ***9th Battalion Royal Fusiliers ***7th Battalion Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire Light Infantry **British 169th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier L.O. Lyne ***2/5th Battalion Queen's Regiment ***2/6th Battalion Queen's Regiment ***2/7th Battalion Queen's Regiment **201st Guards Brigade - Brigadier J.A. Gascoigne ***6th Battalion Grenadier Guards ***3rd Battalion Coldstream Guards ***2nd Battalion Scots Guards **Divisional troops ***44th Reconnaissance Regiment ***64th Field Regiment, R.A. ***65th Field Regiment, R.A. ***113th Field Regiment, R.A. ***67th Anti-Tank Regiment, R.A. ***69th Medium Regiment, R.A. ***57th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, R.A. ***100th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, R.A. ***Engineers ****220th, 221st and 42nd Field Companies, R.E. ****563rd Field Park Company, R.E. ***6th Battalion Cheshire Regiment (Machine Gun) *'British 7th Armoured Division'Molony, p. 337n. Commanded by Major-General George Erskine. **British 22nd Armoured Brigade - Brigadier W.R.N. Hinde ***1st Battalion Royal Tank Regiment ***5th Battalion Royal Tank Regiment ***4th Battalion County of London Yeomanry ***1st Battalion Rifle Brigade **131st Lorried Infantry Brigade - Brigadier Lashmer Whistler ***1/5th Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) ***1/6th Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) ***1/7th Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) **Divisional troops ***11th Hussars ***3rd Regiment, R.H.A. ***5th Regiment, R.H.A. ***146th Field Battery, R.A. ***65th Anti-tank Regiment, R.A. ***15th Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, R.A. ***Engineers ****4th and 621st Field Squadrons, R.E. ****143rd Field Park Squadron, R.E. *'Corps Troops' **Royal Scots Greys (Sherman tanks, attached to 56th Division)Molony, p. 276n. **40th Royal Tank Regiment (attached to 46th Infantry Division) Army Group Reserve available to 5th Army *'U.S. 82nd Airborne Division' Commanded by Major General Matthew Bunker Ridgway. *'U.S. 1st Armored Division' Commanded by Major General Ernest N. Harmon. British Eighth Army Commanded by General Bernard Montgomery British XIII Corps (Operation Baytown at Reggio di Calabria) Commanded by Lieutenant-General Miles Dempsey *British 5th Infantry DivisionMolony, p. 234n. Commanded by Major-General Gerard Bucknall **British 13th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier L.M. Campbell ***2nd Battalion The Cameronians ***2nd Battalion Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers ***2nd Battalion Wiltshire Regiment **British 15th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier E.O. Martin ***1st Battalion Green Howards ***1st Battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry ***1st Battalion York and Lancaster Regiment **British 17th Infantry Brigade - Brigadier Dudley Ward ***2nd Battalion Royal Scots Fusiliers ***2nd Battalion Northamptonshire Regiment ***6th Battalion Seaforth Highlanders **Divisional troops ***5th Reconnaissance Regiment ***7th Battalion (Machine Gun) Cheshire Regiment ***91st Field Regiment, R.A ***92nd Field Regiment, R.A ***156th Field Regiment, R.A ***52nd Anti-Tank Regiment, R.A ***18th Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, R.A. ***Engineers ****38th, 245th, 252nd Field Companies, R.E. *Canadian 1st Infantry DivisionMolony, pp. 117 & 234. Commanded by Major-General Guy Simonds **1st Canadian Infantry Brigade - Brigadier H.D. Graham ***The Royal Canadian Regiment ***1st Battalion, The Hastings and Prince Edward Regiment ***1st Battalion, 48th Highlanders of Canada **2nd Canadian Infantry Brigade - Brigadier Chris Vokes ***Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry ***1st Battalion, The Seaforth Highlanders of Canada ***1st Battalion, The Loyal Edmonton Regiment **3rd Canadian Infantry Brigade - Brigadier M.H.S. Penhale ***Royal 22e Régiment ***1st Battalion, The Carleton and York Regiment ***1st Battalion, The West Nova Scotia Regiment **1st Canadian Armoured Brigade - Brigadier R.A. Wyman ***11th Armoured Regiment (The Ontario Regiment) ***12th Armoured Regiment (Three Rivers Regiment) ***14th Armoured Regiment (The Calgary Regiment) **Divisional Troops ***4th Reconnaissance Regiment (4th Princess Louise Dragoon Guards) ***1st Infantry Division Support Battalion (The Saskatoon Light Infantry) (machine gun) ***1st Field Regiment, R.C.H.A. ***2nd Field Regiment, R.C.A. ***3rd Field Regiment, R.C.A. ***1st Anti-Tank Regiment, R.C.A. ***1st Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, R.C.A. ***Engineers ****1st, 3rd & 4th Field Companies, R.C.E. ****2nd Field Park Company, R.C.E. *British 231st Infantry Brigade - Brigadier Roy Urquhart **2nd Battalion Devonshire Regiment **1st Battalion Hampshire Regiment **1st Battalion Dorsetshire Regiment **165th Field Regiment, R.A. **295th Field Company, R.E. *Corps artillery **6th Army Group, R.A. **2nd Anti-Aircraft Brigade *Corps troops **1st Special Reconnaissance Squadron **3rd Commando **40th Royal Marine Commando *Also supporting XIII Corps **5th Army Group, R.A. **XXX Corps Artillery German Forces Army Command South Commanded by Field Marshal (Generalfeldmarschall) Albert Kesselring German Tenth Army Commanded by General (Generaloberst) Heinrich von Vietinghoff XIV Panzer Corps Commanded by Major-General (Generalleutnant) Hermann Balck (acting commander). *'16th Panzer Division' Commanded by Brigadier-General (Generalmajor) Rudolf Sieckenius. *'15th Panzer Grenadier Division' Commanded by Brigadier-General (Generalmajor) Eberhard Rodt. *'[[Hermann Göring Division|Luftwaffe Panzer Division ''Hermann Göring]]' Commanded by Major-general (''Generalleutnant) Paul Conrath. LXXVI Panzer Corps Commanded by Lieutenant-General (General der Panzertruppe) Traugott Herr. *'German 29th Panzergrenadier Division' Commanded by Brigadier-General (Generalmajor) Walter Fries. **15th Panzer Grenadier RegimentMolony, p. 239. **71st Panzer Grenadier Regiment *'26th Panzer Division' Commanded by Brigadier-General (Generalmajor) Smilo Freiherr von Lüttwitz *'1st Parachute Division' Commanded by Major-General (Generalleutnant) Richard Heidrich **1st Parachute Regiment - (less 3rd Battalion detached to Hermann Göring Division)Molony, p. 243n. **3rd Parachute Regiment - (detached to 26th Panzer Division and then to 29th Panzer Grenadier DivisionMolony, p. 231n.) **4th Parachute Regiment - (detached to 26th Panzer Division) Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations References * * * Category:World War II orders of battle Category:World War II operations and battles of the Italian Campaign Category:Italian Campaign (World War II) Category:Allied invasion of Sicily